The following relates generally to providing adversarial perturbations to multimedia, and more specifically to applying adversarial perturbations to multimedia to protect user-privacy against machine learning-based recognition algorithms. The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. The expansive use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out internet-based services.
The widespread use of computers and mobile devices, in internet-based services such as social networks, has provided advances in machine learning and computer vision technologies for image recognition, which may present various potential breach of privacy issues.